The Day The Dead Awaken
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: A normal day on earth for the four castaways, Zim, Dib, Gaz and Tak was taken to a whole new level when an infection started from a customer taking a bite from a Bloaties Pizza Hog pizza, went cannibal and spread through the entire planet in under three hours! Will they survive or be ingulfed into a fiery death of hell?


**Uh.. ideas keep popping into my head and i start writing a new story without finishing the rest! Im such a terrible writer! Anyways.. this came to mind while i was watching the #1 best zombie movie on earth. ZOMBIELAND! This story also came to mind when I was listening to "Zombie" by "Cranberries" while I was doing some IZ art. Yes I know, that band is old but still, I love that song ^^ Anyways... Enjoy!**

A normal human earth day for the so called irken invader. Sent to this planet, practically banished. This irken was known as zim. He had been on earth for five years, and after finding out about his mission, gave up being irken and tried to fit in with the pig smellies on earth. But seeing as to that wasnt easy. Dib has gotten along with zim, but still stalks him to make sure he wont try anything. They had become friends. Gaz on the other hand.. didnt care.

Zim arrived on the main floor, pressing a hologram on his glove to place a holographic disguise on. He had become smarter over the years after finding the truth. He didnt have as much on his mind and was able to concentrate on life or death tasks. His disguise had changed big time. His skin was now a pale color, his hair spiked to the back of his head, his gloves and pants stayed. His shirt is big and red with a bio symbol on the front. His shoes are now combat boots with spikes. He had two red snakebites on his lower lip.

"Gir!" zim called out. Gir fell from the ceiling and saluted him, turning red but fading back to his cyan self. "Yes?" he said. "Gir, I am going to get more human paste filth, do not let anyone in." zim commanded him. Gir squealed and ran to the couch, passing out immediately. Zim frowned. "Computer! Dont let anyone in!" he yelled while walking out the door. The door closed behind him.

Zim walked down the street, being sure to listen to his surroundings. Everything was silent. No sounds or movement. No cars, animals or even the rustling of the leaves. Strange. Zim didnt like it. He had been through much worse, but this wasnt normal.. it was.. inhuman. No one was walking on the walks, no one in their yards. The houses doors were wide open, cars were left in flames.

Zim heard some rustling behind him. He spun around and froze. In the center of the street was a tall human. Just standing there. He had brown hair, his eyes were.. pale? The pupils were pale and the whites were cracked with red and black. Zim tilted his head, staring at him. His antenna picked up a scent, but it was something he had never known before. He took a few steps towards the strange man and before he knew it, he was sprinting towards him. Zim froze. The man tackled him to the ground.

Zim let out a long, loud scream of agony as the thing bit into his arm. "Oh you pathetic bastard!" he shrieked. The guy was growling at him, like a deranged animal. His dark blood spurted from his arm as the creatures teeth sank deeper. He could feel the saliva burning into his skin, doing more damage. Zim used his other arm and pak legs to shove him off so he could be on top, pinning it to the ground. He was crouched over its body, forearm in its mouth as he struggled to pry it loose. Zim grit his teeth in pain. His arm was being chewed off. He could feel himself getting light headed, see his vision blurring, smell death itself approaching. A loud shrill sound was heard as he was passing out. The mans jaw loosened and he fell back, off the creature onto the ground. He didnt move. His world went black.

Dib approached zims limp body with the pistol in his hand. He put it away and knelt down, examining the wound on his arm. "Shit.." he whispered to himself. He lifted zim in his arms and carried him away from the corpse. He made sure to listen for anymore of the things. The world had gone from normal to a living hell in the last few days, zim was in his base, not leaving to discover until now. A virus had spread through bites, starting from Miami, and spreading to the entire world in under three hours. Dib couldnt believe it. It was like a horror movie coming to life.

He approached his house and stepped inside, shutting the door with his foot. He quickly placed some furniture in front of the door and locked it. He returned to zim, grabbing his arm to examine more closely. "Son of a.." he cut himself off as gaz rushed down the stairs. She hadnt been herself since the virus spread in the town. She walked up to dib and socked him twice in the arm. "Jeez dib! Wherdya go huh?! Where you been?! Why'd you leave?!" she asked nonstop without ending her punches. She still had her demon personality though. Dib grabbed her shoulders. "Gaz! I only went out to scout, none of the creeps were out there so I figured I could make it to a shed or something to gather supplies." dib explained. Gaz growled and pushed him aside. "Quit being hero dib. Do something useful like.. hmm I dont know, helping your wounded boyfriend." she said while heading to sit at the other side of the couch that zim was on.

Dib growled. "He is not my boyfriend!" Gaz pulled out her gameslave and put in her headphones, trying to ignore him. Dib mumbled some words to himself while lifting zim to his shoulder to carry him to the lab. He slammed the door and walked over to a small desk, placing the injured irken on top it. He left for a few minutes, returning with some bandages. He couldnt use alcohol since it was clearly made of water. He began his work on his arm, examining it some more. The bite was nearly to the bone. He finished wrapping his arm and dragged him to a corner in the lab, pressing a few buttons on the wall, sending out a chain. He attached it to the wall and to zims other arm. He needed to be aware that zim could turn at any moment.

He made sure the chain was secure before returning to the main floor, shutting the door behind him. Dib walked to the windows and peeked out. It was getting dark, and thats when they came out the most. He growled to himself and shut the blinds, making sure to board up the windows before checking over the rest of the house. Gaz has gone off to bed, she wasnt in the living room and that was the only other place she goes. Dib lay down on the couch with one of his guns by his side along with a crowbar. Gaz had been staying in her room more then normal, not even going down to get some food. It worried dib but he had let it go, he always brought food up to her that was always left untouched, and she never seemed to be getting any thinner due to lack of food. That seemed to freak him out even more. He wasnt paying as much attention to it now as he was before, he had grown used to it. He had always thought about this situation, but soon took mind that it didnt matter any more. He fell asleep on the couch not long after he lay down.

**Dafuq is wrong with me?! I need to work on all my other stories! And recently I had a boogyman 2 fanfic idea! AEI! ah well..**


End file.
